Just a Little Touch: Iceman and Rogue Chapter 1
by icemanobsession
Summary: About Rogue and Iceman's romance. May have X2 stuff in but i didn't see it yet so i don't know. Plus this is my first fan fic. So please review it and give out pointers. I would be grateful. ;D
1. Just a Little Touch

Disclaimer: No I do not know Shawn Ashmore [Iceman] or Anna Paquin [Rogue]. I Just Write Fan Fics about them and other X-Men. Mature Readers because it goes into descriptive detail along with sexuality and may have foul language. You've been warned.  
  
Iceman and Rogue entered Bobby's room at the Drake Household. Bobby shut the door behind him while Rogue walked interestingly around Bobby's room. Bobby smiled at Rogue his eyes following every move as her body walked around his room. Rogue stopped at a picture of Bobby when he was young, a smile came upon her face. Rogue said, ' Bobby, you looked so adorable when you were young.' Bobby blushed as he replied, 'But am I still adorable?'. Rogue laughed ever so lightly and responding, 'Maybe or maybe not,' she teased him. Bobby walked over to Rogue and touched her shoulder which was covered up by her black baby tee. Rogue stared at Bobby, longing for him to kiss her ever so much.  
  
But that was nearly impossible for he could die. Bobby whispered, "I'm going to kiss you, I don't care if I can die from it. As long as I can kiss you once." Rogue whispered back, "But Bobby." Before Rogue could finish her response, Bobby was leaning in to kiss her then he finally met with her soft lips. Bobby and Rogue were passionately kissing as they then had to pull away, it was a rush. Rogue could feel Bobby's powers inside of her but she didn't borrow them at all. Nothing happen to Bobby but when Rogue gave a sigh of relief you could see her breath. Rogue then replied with a, "Wow!" They wondered why she hadn't "borrowed" any of his powers.  
  
They thought maybe she control her powers. Rogue puzzled asked Bobby, "I didn't hurt you at all. Maybe just a little but I didn't burrow your powers but I could feel your powers inside of me, Bobby." Bobby was just as well puzzled but he responded saying, "I guess you controlled your powers, Marie." They were amazed, maybe they could go farther but what if something would happen then. Bobby still wanted her more than ever and so did Rogue.  
  
Rogue touched Bobby's face with her hand that was covered up by her long black gloves like those they wore to ballroom dances think of Cinderella. Rogue emotions were running through out her, a tear ran down her face. She wanted Bobby so much but she didn't want to hurt him or kill him. Bobby saw her tear ran down her face. He didn't care, he loved Rogue so much. He felt the same emotions as Rogue. He put his finger on her face to catch the tear. The tear turned into ice and fell onto the ground. Nothing happen to Bobby once again, but Rogue could fell the coldness from his temperature he hand on his hand. Rogue smiled at Bobby and Bobby smiled back at her. Bobby moved his arms and hands down to Rogue's waist as he wrapped his arms, firmly but not to firm around her waist. Bobby whispered near Rogue's ear, "If this were last day on earth. I would not be anywhere else but here with you." It made Rogue shiver because it tickled her, she was so ecstatic that Bobby said that.  
  
Rogue whispered back, "Me too. I love you Bobby Drake, Iceman." Bobby whispered back, "I love you more Marie, Rogue." He grinned mischievously. Rogue whispered back, " Then prove it." Bobby just did that, he leaned in to kiss her again. It was such an intense romantic kiss. He did not let go even through he could feel now that Rogue was burrowing his powers this time, she couldn't help it because that was her gift. She was going to pull away but before she could take anymore, she fought her powers making herself in control, it worked again. She didn't ever want to hurt Bobby so she had to make herself in control He kept kissing her while he took off his blue t-shirt top exposing his bare muscular chest. He then took Rogue's gloves off and her black baby tee exposing her black bra. After that everything was on the floor while he land Rogue on his bed. Bobby said "I Love You, Marie. Tell me if I am hurting you because I never ever want to cause you any pain" Rogue replied, "I Love you too, Bobby. I will." Then they made love, he was ever so gentle trying not to hurt her. But you know the first time is always painful. It was both their first time.  
  
As they finished 'making love' Rogue got a chill, she sighed as her breath showed again. So Bobby wrapped the sheet blanket around Rogue while he pulled the comforter over himself. He placed his arm under and pulled her closer to him. Rogue then placed her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep. He watched Rogue sleep, thinking about the amazing time he had with her. He couldn't believe he help Rogue control her powers. She was finally in control of her powers like he was. No more holding back. No more torture. They could be together and not ever hurt each other. Then there was a knock on the door. Logan yelled, "Hey come you two it's time for dinner." Pyro smirked, "You've two been in there for a while. What are you to doing?" Rogue awoke and Bobby looked at her. Rogue said, "What should we do?"  
  
Find out what happens next on the next X-Men 2: Just One Touch, Iceman and Rogue 2. Tell me if you liked it! Please, I would be grateful! 


	2. Dinner

Disclaimer: No I do not know Shawn Ashmore [Iceman] or Anna Paquin [Rogue]. I Just Write Fan Fics about them and other X-Men. Mature Readers because it goes into descriptive detail along with sexuality and may have foul language. You've been warned.  
  
Note: I'm just making up as I go along for Bobby's house since I did not see X2 yet. I won't be able to now. I'm so sad because they just took it out this week in movie theaters. ;[ now I hope the movie will be out soon atleast in October or early November! Plus I'm going to make this one longer then the first one.  
  
Bobby was in a daze but he finally got out of it and replied to Rogue, "Might as well. Get dress. And tell them we fell asleep. You on the bed. Me in the chair." He frowned slightly for he didn't want to get out of bed, he wanted to stay and sleep with Marie in his arms forever. Rogue nodded and climbed out of bed and quickly got dress while Bobby did as well. Logan pounded harder on the door, "Hello!? Are you guys deaf! I said dinner is ready!" Bobby yelled to Logan, "Sorry we fell asleep we'll be right out." Pyro knew something was up. He was going to find out. Bobby finally opened the door while Rogue walked out then himself after her. He closed the door softly behind him. Logan and Pyro looked at them and both smirked, quickly said "Finally!" They all walked down the hall then down the stairs, walking through the living room, finally entering the dining room.  
  
Bobby's mom, father, and brother had left them dinner. They had to go out for "somethings". They left them some Filet Minon, Mashed Potatoes, and 'Chicken Flavored' Rice.Logan, Pyro, Bobby, and Rogue all sat down. Rogue was famished as well as Bobby, they both reached over at the Filet Minon while their hands bumped into each other. Rogue smiled at Bobby. Bobby smiled back at her with that killer irrestible smile. They both got out of there trants. Logan and Pyro looked at them, thinking "What the hell did they do in Bobby's room". Logan put his food on his plate, while he started to eat. Pyro put only Filet Minon and 'Chicken Flavored' Rice on his plate because he hated Mashed Potatoes. , he started to eat as well. After 5 minutes Rogue finally got everything on her plate, she began to eat everything so quick. Bobby looked at Rogue, "geeze" he thought "I guess I'm not as hungry as her". Bobby then put everything on his plate, starting to eat the Filet Minon first then to his Mashed Potatoes and finally his 'Chicken Flavored' Rice. They finished eatting dinner about an half and hour later. Pyro blurted out, "So.. What did you two do in your room with me being invited in, Bobby?" Pyro looked at them waiting for an answer. Logan added on, "Yea what did you two do in Bobby's room without us being invited in?."  
  
Sorry It took me so long but i've been busy yes i know this one was short but i wanted to get one out after this. Please REVIEW IT@! And Keep a Look out for the next Chapter3 


	3. The Walk

Disclaimer: No I do not know Shawn Ashmore [Iceman] or Anna Paquin [Rogue]. I Just Write Fan Fics about them and other X-Men. Mature Readers because it goes into descriptive detail along with sexuality and may have foul language. You've been warned.  
  
Note: I'm just making up as I go along for Bobby's house since I did not see X2 yet. But I did see some commericals so I sort of added on crap from that. X2, I won't be able to see now. I'm so sad because they just took it out of movie theaters. ;[ now I hope the movie will be out soon atleast in October or early November! Plus I'm going to make this one longer then the Second Chapter.  
  
Bobby and Rogue looked at each other trying to figure out what to say. Rogue finally broke the awkward silence, "We were looking at Bobby's picture albums. Some of them were personal. so he only wanted me to look at them with him. We were also talking about our past relationships and such. Which IS VERY PERSONAL and that's why you weren't invited. Then we fell asleep." Bobby went along with Rogue's thought, "Yea. Personal Stuff. Between only Rogue and I." Bobby liked Rogue's excuse. They should believe the excuse, Bobby thoughted. Pyro and Logan smirked, knowing something was up but they decided to to go along as well. Pyro responded, "Yea. Alright, I understand." Logan nodded his head as he added on, "Yea. Me too." Rogue and Bobby sighed in relief. Pyro and Logan were going to find out just what happen, maybe not yet but soon, for another surprise or mystery would come along as well.  
  
They then dropped that conversation and started to talk about all kinds of things like school, X-Men, people they knew, classmates, friends, enemies, what was going to happen next with the X-Men, and ect. They talked for a few hours still sitting in the dinning room. It was well near midnight. They all were starting to wonder where Bobby's parents and brother were. Bobby thought for a bit and said, "I guess they wanted to stay over one of my relatives or something. So we could all have quality time." They all agreed to what Bobby said. Logan decided it was time for him to hit the sack. Logan stood and said, "Goodnight. See you all in the morning. Oh yea DON'T DO ANYTHING I wouldn't do." He then walked out of the dinning room and vanished in the darkish halls then up the stairs finally entering his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pyro looked at Rogue and Bobby. He smirked as he suggested "Let's watch a movie or play a game or something." Bobby and Rogue then suggested, "Let's go for a walk in the woods. It should be fun. Remember the old times when we always went for walks. It is alittle past midnight so it should be scary and interesting." Pyro smirked, "Sounds good to me." They all got up while Bobby grabbed his keys off the dinning room table and put them in his pocket. They walked over to the front door, Bobby opened it and held it open. Rogue then walked out followed by Pyro. Bobby walked out and shut the door, pulling out his keys then locking the door then placing his keys back in his pocket. They then headed there adventure out in their walk into the woods. They started to joke around as usually, like the good ol' days. Pyro was a show-off as usual, so he said "Watch this, ICEMAN." He then pulled out his lighter and lit it near his left hand. The flame then started to grow in his hand. He then put the lighter back in his pocket and cupped his right hand next to his left, making the flame grow a little bigger. He then pulled away his left hand and he lift his right hand and threw the flame. The flame then hit a tree. It started to go on fire. Bobby rolled his eyes as he then put his hands side by side together, ice then flew over to the fire, making it turn into ice. The tree then stood frozen. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes, "You guys are such show-offs."  
  
They all laughed as then kept walking. Rogue started to walk slow, making her go behind Bobby away from his side. Rogue then ran up behind him and jumped on Bobby's back. Bobby almost lost his balance but he caught it just before he was ready to fall. Bobby wrapped his arms under Rogue's legs/knees. Rogue playfully giggled, "Good balance.. eh?.. I just want a piggy back ride." Bobby smirked, "Yea I have great balance. Well you seem to be getting your piggy back ride." Pyro rolled his eyes and looked away but then he notice Rogue's head on Bobby's back shoulder, her cheek was touching his cheek. Pyro stopped walking and confusedly asked, "WHAT THE HELL! MARIE YOUR TOUCHING BOBBY'S FACE WITH YOUR FACE! WHY ISN'T HE HURT?!? AM I MISSING SOME INFORMATION HERE?!?" Rogue and Bobby looked at Pyro as they stopped walking as well. Rogue then got off of Bobby's back. She stood beside Bobby as they faced Pyro. Bobby then responded, "CALM DOWN, JOHN! When you calm down we will tell you what's up with Marie being able to touch me.." Pyro said in a calm voice, "Alright. Just tell me what the hell is going on here." Rogue and Bobby started to explain to Pyro about that Rogue is able to control her powers now, that she could touch anybody and not hurt them if she wanted to. Pyro was in disbelieve and so confused, but if then understood how much Bobby loved Rogue that anything like there love could help her control her powers. He then remembered how he use to try and get to go Rogue to go out with him and such but Rogue and Bobby were in love even if they were, 21[Rogue] and 24[Bobby], young. They then heard a noise and felt somebody was watching them. They stood still and talked trying to make it unnoticeable that they heard the noise and felt somebody was watching them.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW@! sorry this wasn't out in a few weeks when i posted the 2nd chapter. i'm still busy as ever but i had some freetime to make the 3rd one. yes i know that you guys asked me to make this one out quicker but i just couldn't i'm sorry. i know i'm pathetic. BUT ATLEAST i got it out. and it's pretty long. Well i hope you liked this one. Keep a look out for Chapter 4! ;] I PROMISE it WILL be OUT SOON! 


End file.
